DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): Basic research has led to major breakthroughs in understanding the basic biology of a number of cancers as well as contributed substantially to advances in identifying novel therapeutic strategies specifically targeting tumor cells. The biggest challenge to improving the outcome of patients with cancer lies in the ability to translate these scientific breakthroughs into clinically testable hypothesis and the design of clinical trials with defined and achievable endpoints. A key requisite in the translation of laboratory discoveries into clinical concepts is the availability of clinical investigators who are trained and fluent in both the basic sciences and clinical research. The goal of the UAB Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program is to stimulate the recruitment and training of young oncologists in basic science and clinical research. The ultimate aim is to develop clinical investigators who are able to "bridge the gap" between basic science and clinical research and are active in the area of translational investigation. Candidates will be recruited from all oncology specialties within the UAB Cancer Center and other academic institutions. Candidates will be assigned to a basic science area of their choice and receive "hands on" and didactic training in basic research (Phase I), followed by training in clinical investigation (Phase II) and transition to independent careers in patient-oriented clinical research (Phase III). The program will be a joint effort of basic scientists and clinical investigators within the Cancer Center and candidates will be trained by a faculty of experienced and nationally known investigators. Over the past four years, of the nine fellows that have entered the clinical investigator training program at UAB, six have gone on to undertake academic careers in three different oncologic specialties. These candidates have competed successfully for external funding and have developed or are in the process of developing an independent career in clinical investigation. The proposed program builds on this success and has been enhanced to strengthen the clinical investigation and translational research components.